Continuous mixers or processors, such as that manufactured by Teledyne Readco, York, Pa., utilize self-wiping, corotating two lobe continuous mixer agitators and the cross-section or profile of the agitators can be described by various methods. Heretofore, the methods and apparatus for obtaining the desired profile in the agitators has been very complicated, time consuming and expensive, and complex casting and machining operations were necessary to be performed.
In accordance with the present invention, a unique attachment is provided for a turning machine, such as vertical boring mill or a lathe and the like, wherein either a solid bar of steel or a rough casting of a continuous mixer agitator is supported for orbital rotation about the center of the table or face plate, and the attachment includes means which may be adjusted to effect the desired orbital motion and speed of rotation of the agitator to machine the desired profile therein.
Moreover, the present invention teaches a method of machining a desired profile into a continuous mixer agitator, wherein the radius or radii of curvature of the flanks of the agitator are determined and the center of the radius of curvature is spaced from the center of the agitator a distance which is selected as the offset of the center of the agitator from the center of the lathe or vertical boring mill and the like to effect the necessary machining thereon to obtain the desired profile. In order to machine opposite flanks in the agitator, it is necessary only to make a simple adjustment in the attachment to cause relative movement between the agitator and a cutting tool to machine any desired flank of the agitator.